Magic Cuts
by Reimusha
Summary: Post-tome 9. Devenir le chef de sa propre armée n'est pas de tout repos et Kate, jeune mariée et future maman, doit gérer les impératifs liés à son rang. Heureusement, son père bien-aimé veille à ce qu'elle reste sur la brèche.


**MAGIC CUTS : COUPE PAPIER, COUPE**

* * *

Ghastek était assis devant moi, de l'autre côté du bureau. Il se tenait douloureusement droit dans sa chaise, dans une attitude très digne, un peu guindée, promenant un regard dépité autour de lui.

« Je m'étonnerai toujours de tes goûts, commenta-t-il du bout des lèvres. C'est...

— Épuré. Fonctionnel. Pragmatique, l'aidai-je.

— Miteux. »

Ses yeux gris revinrent se poser sur moi et j'y lu toute l'amertume du monde.

« Kate, reprit-il avec l'entrain de Sisyphe constatant que son rocher vient encore de rouler au bas de la colline, tu es Sharrim, princesse de Shinar, la fille de Nimrod, le Bâtisseur de Tours, et la gardienne d'Atlanta. Tu ne peux pas mener tes audiences dans ce taudis. »

Je détestais cet étalage sordide et pompeux de mes titres. Il le savait. Tout ce qui pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, me rattacher à mon père et à mes origines me révulsait. Mais c'était mon fardeau. Je l'avais accepté de mon plein gré et devais l'assumer avec toute la solennité que mon rang supposait.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas une raison pour me laisser insulter.

« Primo, dis-je en levant l'index, ce taudis, comme tu l'appelles, c'est mon bureau. Je l'ai payé. Il est à moi et j'y tiens. »

Enfin… presque. Techniquement, après avoir appartenu à la Meute d'Atlanta, il était désormais la propriété de la Guilde des Mercenaires, dirigée par mon Curran de mari. Notre avocat Barabas, qui dirigeait le service juridique de la Guilde, m'avait un jour laissée entendre qu'il aurait été moins indécent de racheter Lennox Point, le building le plus luxueux d'Atlanta, que de se battre pour récupérer le crédit de mon bureau. Raphaël, le responsable financier de la Meute, et néanmoins mon ami, avait négocié avec toute sa hargne de bouda[1] ce bien qu'il estimait stratégique lors d'un maquignonnage épique. Qu'il m'ait coûté la peau des fesses et une réputation de pigeon m'importait peu : c'était à moi, et j'aimais ce qui était à moi.

« Deuxio, poursuivis-je en levant le majeur, où exactement voudrais-tu que je reçoive les gens ? »

Un jour, je m'interrogerai sérieusement sur la raison qui me pousse à poser une question dont je sais pertinemment que la réponse ne me plaira pas. Kate Daniels, experte en silences mesurés.

« Le Casino est à ta disposition, s'empressa de dire Ghastek. Il serait bien plus approprié que cet endroit. »

Le Casino. Un immense palais d'un blanc immaculé, sorti tout droit d'un conte des Mille et Une Nuits. Une merveille d'architecture orientale servant les plus bas instincts humains. Une foule s'y pressait jour et nuit pour y gaspiller un argent durement acquis, dans l'espoir illusoire de faire cracher les bandits manchots et de délester la banque de quelques misérables dollars.

Ça, c'était la couverture. La poudre aux yeux. Le Casino appartenait au Peuple, qui profitait des gains non négligeables que lui offrait la cupidité de la population d'Atlanta pour mener à bien son activité principale : l'étude et le pilotage des non-morts.

Face à moi, Ghastek ne bougeait pas, attendant ma réponse. Un peu en retrait, deux vampires le flanquaient, accroupis comme des caricatures de dobermans dociles. Nus et décharnés, la peau tendue à craquer sur leur squelette déformé et couverte d'une épaisse couche de protection anti-UV violette, ils étaient aussi immobiles que des gargouilles. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de me laisser abuser par leur passivité apparente : à la première injonction mentale de Ghastek, ils pouvaient me sauter dessus et me tailler en pièce avant que je n'aie le temps de dégainer mon sabre. Enfin, si Ghastek avait été un ennemi, et si je n'avais pas bénéficié de mon héritage si particulier.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais sentir leur esprit minuscule, brûlant comme deux petites flammes dans les limbes d'une conscience en lambeaux, annihilée par la non-mort. Lorsqu'un humain était infecté par le pathogène Immortuus, celui-ci consumait son âme, littéralement, et le vampire devenait une coquille vide, prête à servir de monture à l'esprit d'un navigateur. Livré à lui-même, un non-mort était gouverné par une faim frénétique et insatiable qui ne trouvait son assouvissement que dans le carnage. Je percevais cette fureur chez les vampires de Ghastek, une folie meurtrière enfouie sous le contrôle impeccable du meilleur Maître des Morts d'Atlanta. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été sur mes gardes, attentive à ce que les suceurs de sang ne brisent pas l'emprise de leur navigateur et prête à réagir le cas échéant. C'était facile : je pouvais broyer leur esprit aussi facilement qu'on écrase un moucheron entre ses doigts.

Mais plus aujourd'hui. Ghastek était mon Légat, le bras armé de ma légion. Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de me prouver ses capacités et j'avais une totale confiance en lui et en sa maîtrise de cet art aussi délicat qu'abject qui consistait à se glisser dans l'esprit d'un non-mort pour le diriger. C'était nouveau pour moi et j'en étais encore à m'habituer à ce concept : faire confiance. Déléguer. M'en remettre aux autres. Je savourais pleinement cette répartition inhabituelle des charges entre les personnes compétentes qu'étaient mes amis. Enfin, je n'étais plus seule. Mon père adoptif, Voron, avait définitivement échoué dans la mission qu'il s'était assigné. Non seulement je n'étais pas devenu le pion brutal et sans cervelle qu'il espérait, mais en plus j'avais accompli tout ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas : j'avais survécu à ma première rencontre avec mon père biologique, Roland, j'avais revendiqué la ville d'Atlanta sous son nez et je l'avais tenu en échec à la tête de mon armée, constituée avec l'aide de ma tante Erra, la propre sœur de Roland.

Me voir échoir ce rôle de commandant suprême m'avait flanqué un coup. Mais Erra avait raison : si je ne l'avais pas fait, son frère, mon père adoré, aurait rasé Atlanta. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais auraient péri. Quelqu'un devait assumer cette responsabilité, et j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire face à Roland.

Et, maintenant, je devais en affronter tous les revers. Définitivement pas la partie que je préférais.

« Il est hors de question que je siège au Casino, Ghastek. Tu me vois me vautrer dans le trône en or de Nataraja, franchement ? »

Mon Légat soupira et, joignant ses longs doigts devant lui, me fixa avec un air de reproche.

« Kate, tes objections manquent de clairvoyance. Ça fait belle lurette que nous nous sommes débarrassés de ce machin ostentatoire. De plus, j'ose te rappeler que Rowena t'a aménagé une salle d'audience dans l'ancien salon. Tu le sais, je t'ai envoyé un mémo à ce sujet. »

Je me souvenais du _mémo_ en question. Une délégation de compagnons trop exaltés venus me faire l'éloge de cette nouvelle pièce avec un enthousiasme exaspérant. J'allais rétorquer mais il leva la main et poursuivit avant que je puisse l'interrompre.

« Elle est à ton goût, et pour ça j'admire tout le talent de Rowena, parce que tes penchants artistiques restent pour moi définitivement obscurs. Tu l'aimerais, si seulement tu daignais te présenter là-bas. »

Ça, c'était un coup bas. Rowena était la personne la plus délicieuse et la plus serviable dont on pouvait rêver. Elle pouvait vous demander le sel en vous persuadant que le lui passer vous rendait digne d'un acte de la plus grande noblesse son égard. Entre sa gentillesse et son physique de bimbo pulpeuse, Rowena faisait partie de ses personnes que l'on avait irrésistiblement envie de satisfaire. Que ses dons soient en partie magiques n'enlevait rien à son charme. Sous-entendre que je dénigrais son travail en ne venant pas profiter des arrangements qu'elle avait préparés à mon intention était d'un machiavélisme diabolique. Décevoir ou insulter Rowena était à peu près aussi valorisant que de frapper un chiot.

Je soupirai à mon tour, résolue à ne pas me laisser avoir par un stratagème aussi honteusement efficace.

« Ghastek, tu es mon ami. Mais jamais je ne trônerai au Casino.

— Kate, en tant qu'ami, mais surtout en tant que Légat de ta Légion, il est de mon devoir de te dire que ton bureau n'est pas le lieu le plus approprié pour les entrevues.

— Il est très bien ! protestai-je.

— Il ne correspond pas à ton rang.

— Il me correspond, à moi.

— Kate, il est miteux !

— Je ne veux pas recevoir les gens à l'endroit même où le Peuple les dépouille ! »

J'avais frappé juste et fort. Ghastek prit cet air outré qui le faisait paraître légèrement constipé.

Kate Daniels, princesse de Shinar. Je gère les situations conflictuelles et ménage les susceptibilités.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la magie pour émerger. Le monde avait vécu un cataclysme trente ans auparavant, lorsque la première vague magique avait déferlé, anéantissant des siècles de suprématie technologique. Depuis, nous vivions dans l'alternance, entre tech et magie, nous adaptant constamment à l'un et l'autre. Lorsque la magie frappait, tout ce qui était technologique cessait de fonctionner. Les télévisions s'éteignaient, les armes à feu s'enrayaient et les avions tombaient du ciel comme des mouches. A l'inverse, en pleine vague tech, les gardes s'évanouissaient et les sorts les plus élémentaires échouaient. On appelait ça la résonance post-changement.

Mon cœur manqua un battement tandis que le monde autour de moi retenait son souffle. La terre, ma terre, chanta à l'intérieur de moi, vibrant à l'unisson de mon sang. C'était une sensation étrange et enivrante, qui me ramenait à un état de pouvoir primordial et me rappelait violemment qui j'étais et d'où je venais. C'était le Shar, le droit au règne. Il me donnait envie de revendiquer chaque créature vivant ici et d'asseoir mon autorité sur elle. Il me submergeait et aveuglait mon discernement, me poussant à prélever sur mes sujets une infime parcelle de leur magie, juste parce que j'en étais capable. Céder au Shar était tabou et ferait de moi une abomination. J'avais déjà usé de ce pouvoir une fois, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé au seuil de la mort après une attaque cérébrale, et la magie de mon peuple m'avait maintenue en vie. Mais au prix de mon intégrité. Je devais veiller sur mes sujets, pas me goinfrer de leur magie. Ma tante m'avait cruellement fait comprendre que cela ne devait jamais se reproduire. C'était dur, mais je résistais de mieux en mieux à l'appel perfide de ma terre.

La lumière électrique vacilla, puis s'éteignit avant d'être remplacée par la lueur bleutée des ampoules faes. Je vis les yeux du vampire de droite rougeoyer un court instant. Ghastek déglutit, puis inspira profondément. Je vis les traits de son visage se détendre progressivement et je sus qu'il était en train de raffermir son contrôle sur les non-morts. Tester la patience d'un Maître des Morts en pleine résonance n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Excuse-moi, dis-je avec contrition.

— Non, c'est ma faute, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

— Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. J'irai voir la salle et je remercierai Rowena pour ses efforts. »

Il sourit amèrement et secoua la tête.

« Tu as toujours eu un talent admirable pour me pousser dans mes retranchements, murmura-t-il avec lassitude. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Kate. Nous combattons ensemble, du même côté. Ma loyauté t'est acquise, depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux de mettre toutes mes ressources à ta disposition dans notre combat commun contre ton père. Mais tu persistes à voir le Casino comme le bastion du Peuple, assujetti à Roland. Nous ne lui appartenons plus, Kate. C'est toi que nous avons choisi de suivre. Quel message crois-tu faire passer auprès de mes hommes, de tes hommes, en ternissant continuellement l'image du Casino ? Je sais que tu détestes ta nature, et le fait que tu sois irrémédiablement liée à la non-mort, mais tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer ceux qui forment ton armée. Tôt ou tard, je ne pourrai plus contenir leur ressentiment à ton égard et tous ces navigateurs que nous avons eu de la peine à former et à garder partiront. Ils rejoindront Roland et renforceront ses rangs. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Kate ? »

Il se tut et croisa les bras. Il avait l'air épuisé. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu avant à quel point il était mal en point ? Son uniforme vert, assorti à la bannière qu'Erra avait choisie pour moi, flottait sur sa carcasse maigre. Gastek n'avait jamais été un modèle de robustesse, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque nous avions croupis tous les deux dans une des geôles de Mishmar pendant des jours, affamés et délirants. Mais il s'était étoffé depuis et je pensais que la présence attentionnée de Rowena l'encourageait à prendre davantage soin de lui.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait un vrai repas, Matthew ? »

Il cilla lorsque j'utilisai son prénom, et son masque hiératique se fendilla, laissant paraître son accablement. C'était lui qui servait d'intermédiaire entre moi et ses navigateurs et je l'imaginai soudain justifier de son mieux mes absences systématiques. Tout ça parce que j'étais une conne capricieuse qui ne savait pas où s'arrêtait l'arrogance et commençait la sagesse.

« Je suis désolée, continuai-je. Je n'avais pas mesuré la position délicate dans laquelle je te mettais. Je viendrai au Casino dès demain. »

Il hocha sèchement la tête et un peu de couleur revint sur ses joues pâles.

« Que leur disais-tu ? m'enquis-je, curieuse.

— Ces derniers temps, j'avais une excuse toute trouvée », dit-il avec un sourire amusé, les yeux fixés sur mon ventre.

Ah. Forcément. Il faut dire que ça ne passait plus vraiment inaperçu. Après cinq mois de grossesse, je commençais à ressembler à un baleineau et je haletais autant qu'un vieux phoque asthmatique. Andrea, ma meilleure amie, passait son temps à se moquer de moi en me rappelant à quel point _sa_ grossesse, à elle, avait été pénible et combien elle avait souffert d'être incomprise et regardée comme une bête de foire. La vengeance du serpent à plumes.

Je grommelai d'un air menaçant et Ghastek éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai presque pas menti aux compagnons, avoua-t-il. Je leur ai dit que c'était tes hormones qui gouvernaient ta tête et que tu risquais de les vaporiser à la moindre contrariété. Étrangement, ils n'ont pas insisté.

— Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes hormones ? », grondai-je.

Bien rétorqué, Kate. Ghastek allait sans aucun doute s'évanouir devant mon sens inné de la répartie.

« C'est charmant, ricana-t-il. Le Seigneur des Bêtes doit adorer. »

Je claquai la langue, agacée, et mes doigts se mirent à jouer nerveusement avec le coupe-papier en argent qui gisait au milieu du bordel indescriptible de mon bureau.

« Ex-Seigneur des Bêtes. Sa Majesté des Fourrures passe ses journées à la Guilde, marmonnai-je.

— Tiens donc. Ton lapin en sucre préfère rester loin de tes humeurs ?

— Je paierais cher pour te voir l'appeler comme ça devant lui, notai-je perfidement.

— Oh, rassure-toi, je ne m'y risquerais pas, admit-il. Mais l'image est délicieuse. »

Un instant, je me représentais moi aussi la vision d'un énorme lion-garou pelucheux couvert de cristaux de sucre. Juste avant que la créature terrifiante qu'était mon mari n'ouvre une gueule immense, pleine de crocs démesurés, coupant instantanément court à mes rêveries.

Face à moi, Ghastek tripotait distraitement l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche et je souris, heureuse qu'il ait enfin reconnu ses sentiments pour Rowena et cédé à l'appel d'un foyer chaleureux, savourant la paix et la sécurité que ma protection pouvait leur assurer à tous les deux. Qu'il m'ait fait confiance et choisi comme témoin pour son mariage m'avait émue aux larmes.

« Maintenant que la question des audiences a avancé, je voudrais te parler des écuries », reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Les écuries. Un nom plus que douteux pour désigner le cheptel de vampires du Casino.

« Je t'écoute.

— La dernière bataille nous a coûté un bon tiers de nos effectifs et j'ai cherché le meilleur moyen de nous renflouer pour une somme raisonnable. Il se trouve que mon fournisseur habituel peut nous obtenir une cargaison quantitativement et qualitativement acceptable pour un prix modique.

— Mais ? devinai-je.

— Mais il veut que tu sois présente lors de la transaction. Il hésite à se mettre publiquement en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Roland, et je ne peux que louer sa prudence. Il est prêt à changer d'allégeance, mais il a besoin d'une garantie.

— Il veut que je protège ses fesses.

— Affirmatif.

— C'est de bonne guerre, admis-je. Mais je veux connaître la provenance de ses vampires. D'où viennent-ils, qui étaient-ils, et pourquoi il nous les fait à un prix aussi bas.

— Kate…, soupira Ghastek.

— Je serai intransigeante là-dessus, Matthew ! m'offusquai-je. Il est hors de question que je laisse entrer dans mes troupes des vampires tombés du camion, créés à la va-vite et sans aucun contrôle !

— Bon sang, Kate, pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous parlons de vampires qui ont déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je n'ai pas injecté personnellement le pathogène Immortuus à des humains non consentants, pas plus que celui qui nous les vend ! Réfléchis, Kate : c'est une offre qui ne se renouvellera pas. Si nous ne les prenons pas maintenant, c'est ton père qui le fera, et nous les retrouverons en face de nous lors de notre prochaine confrontation. »

Il avait raison. Bon sang, je détestais ça ! Nous avions besoin de ces vampires et je devais me fier à mon Légat. Roland ne s'embarrassait pas des mêmes scrupules que moi et, si je n'étais pas vigilante, il me raflerait tous les vampires du marché noir sous le nez. Je savais que le processus normal de création d'un non-mort impliquait une paperasse interminable et un protocole compliqué qui garantissait à la famille du sujet un revenu confortable en échange de la jouissance pleine et entière de son corps. Et un vampire ne devenait pleinement opérationnel qu'après des années de navigation et une longue série de mutations. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : nous n'avions ni le temps, ni les moyens de former un nouveau régiment.

Il nous fallait ces vampires, quelle que fût leur provenance.

« Tu as raison, finis-je par dire, résignée. Tu peux garantir à ton contact ma protection en échange d'une cargaison. Tu me feras savoir la date et l'heure.

— Sage décision, Kate, approuva-t-il.

— Je déteste ça, murmurai-je.

— Je sais. Mais nous sommes en guerre, et Roland ne nous fera pas de cadeau. Pas après sa défaite. Nous l'avons humilié et il cherchera à prendre sa revanche.

— Mon très cher père…, dis-je, désolée. J'espère ne jamais devenir comme lui.

— Tu veux dire dotée d'une barbe fleurie et d'une belle voix de stentor ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Tordue et mégalomane.

« Je sais, m'apaisa-t-il. Tu es bien entourée, Kate. Au premier dérapage, tu pourras compter sur nous pour te le faire savoir.

— Sauf si vous avez trop peur de moi, prédis-je, lugubre.

— Alors nous devrons te tuer, dit-il calmement.

— C'est censé me rassurer ?

— C'est censé _me_ rassurer, précisa-t-il. J'ai vu ce dont tu es capable, et je ne crois pas que nous ayons la moindre chance face à toi si tu décidais de te retourner contre nous. Mais je te connais, Kate. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne te laisseras pas corrompre.

— Merci Matthew. »

J'étais sincère. Sa foi et sa certitude me donnaient de la force. Il sourit et se détendit.

« Si on m'avait dit, il y a un an, comment les choses allaient évoluer, je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit-il, pensif. Quitter Roland et ma place au sein de la Légion d'Or, remettre en question mon avenir tout entier, pour finir à tes côtés… Dire que tu as réussi à me berner tout ce temps.

— Tu avais toutes les informations sous les yeux. Il te suffisait d'additionner deux et deux », fis-je remarquer, entre malice et prudence.

Un petit jeu ambigu entre nous. Il ne m'avait jamais totalement pardonné de lui avoir caché mon identité alors que nous étions en train d'agoniser à Mishmar et qu'il venait de me confier ses propres secrets. La rancœur était passée, mais le sujet restait néanmoins sensible.

« Tu avais un bon déguisement, se défendit-il sereinement. La merc sans cervelle, casse-cou, irascible, brut de décoffrage… comment aurais-je pu me douter que tu étais l'Enfant Perdue de Nimrod ?

— Tu m'avais sous le nez, me moquai-je.

— Il faut dire que le personnage te seyait à merveille. Un vrai rôle de composition…

— Je… »

Un bruit sourd contre la porte blindée m'interrompit. Nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers l'entrée du bureau, à l'affût. Brusquement, un cri suraigu retentit à l'extérieur. Un enfant. Une fillette.

Bon sang. Une gosse hurlait de peur à quelques mètres de la sécurité de mon bureau.

Je me levai précipitamment et fus devant la porte en deux enjambées. Sans réfléchir, je l'ouvris et tombai nez à nez avec une gamine d'environ six ou sept ans, sale et amaigrie, qui sanglotait, le visage plein de morve et de poussière. Elle me fixa, dardant sur moi des yeux démesurés. Je pouvais voir le blanc tout autour de ses iris clairs tant ils étaient écarquillés. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, flottaient autour d'elle comme un voile éthéré. On aurait dit un bébé elfe en pleine détresse.

Elle me rappela tellement Julie lorsque je l'avais trouvée que ça me fit mal.

« Entre ! » ordonnai-je en m'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle courut à l'intérieur et pila net devant Ghastek qui la regardait avec étonnement. Elle serrait convulsivement contre elle un livre épais et abimé dont je ne distinguais pas la couverture. Je poussai la lourde porte en métal et la refermai dans un claquement assourdissant.

La fillette tremblait sous le regard inquisiteur de Ghastek. S'il voulait des enfants, il allait devoir travailler son attitude paternelle bienveillante.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? », demandai-je en m'approchant lentement.

Elle se tourna vers moi, hébétée, et renifla bruyamment. Ses bras tenaient étroitement son bouquin, comme s'il était son doudou ou un bien précieux qu'elle devait protéger à tout prix.

« Moi, je m'appelle Kate, dis-je en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à son niveau. Et derrière toi, c'est Matthew. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ghastek, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la gamine, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Et toi ? insistai-je en décidant d'ignorer l'étrange comportement de mon Légat. Tu habites où ? »

Pas de réponse.

Kate Daniels, botteuse de culs démoniaques et saint-bernard à mes heures. Je recueillais les pires baltringues du monde comme une vieille dame les chats abandonnés et agrandissais continuellement ma famille de tarés. Si je ramenais celle-ci à la maison, Curran et Julie allaient me faire la gueule pendant une semaine. Et Grendel, mon caniche de l'enfer, vomirait sur le tapis.

Ne t'emballe pas, Daniels.

Cette gosse ne tombait pas du ciel. J'allais retrouver ses parents et éviter d'enrichir mon entourage blasé d'un nouvel orphelin sorti de nulle part.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'un des vampires bouger imperceptiblement. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir pour l'intercepter alors qu'il fonçait droit sur la petite, toutes griffes dehors. Mon sabre Sarrat se retrouva instantanément dans ma main, sans que j'aie eu à y songer. La force de l'habitude. D'un geste vif et précis, je taillai dans l'abdomen du vampire et plongeai la lame jusqu'au cœur. J'entendis le sifflement caractéristique que produisait la fonte des tissus nécrosés au contact de Sarrat. Le cœur du vamp explosa comme un ballon dans une odeur âcre et suffocante, et il retomba, inerte, à mes pieds.

L'action avait pris moins de deux secondes. Je me tournai vers Ghastek, déconcertée. L'expression de révulsion que je lus sur ses traits m'horrifia, achevant de me confondre.

« Ghatesk…, prévins-je, menaçante. Dis-moi que tu as perdu le contrôle…

— C'est Roland qui l'envoie, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées sans quitter la gamine des yeux.

— Quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ! »

Le second vampire remua et je levai la lame fumante de Sarrat dans sa direction.

« Arrête ça, Matthew ! Tu délires !

— Laisse-moi passer, Kate. »

Ghastek s'exprimait à la fois par la bouche du vamp et la sienne, dans un effet stéréo très perturbant. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me laisser impressionner par ses tours de passe-passe de Maître des Morts.

Le vampire avançait lentement, de sa démarche quadrupédique claudicante et grotesque. L'expression concentrée de son visage difforme reflétait à la perfection celle qu'arborait Ghastek à ce moment précis, m'apportant le gage incontestable de son contrôle absolu sur le non-mort. Je me déplaçai rapidement pour me trouver sur son chemin, la pointe de mon sabre dirigée vers la gorge dénudée de la créature.

« Pousse-toi Kate, gronda-t-il.

— Non, attends… », l'implorai-je.

Dans mon dos, un son affreux, glougloutant comme un égout, me fit sursauter. J'entendis le claquement humide des muscles qui se repositionnent sur des os en pleine métamorphose et compris immédiatement que Ghastek avait raison. Je fis volte-face et contemplai, bouche-bée, la chose qui s'était fait passer pour une petite fille frémir et enfler sous mes yeux, sa chair rosâtre bouillonnant comme un magma immonde tandis qu'elle prenait une ampleur dérangeante, distendant sa peau jusqu'à la rendre translucide. Elle avait presque atteint le plafond lorsque le vampire me frôla à toute vitesse, la percutant de plein fouet.

« A l'abri, Kate ! », m'ordonna Ghastek.

A l'abri, tu parles ! Je pliai et dépliai les doigts autour de la poignée de Sarrat, raffermissant ma prise, et m'engageai à la suite du non-mort.

Je frappai d'estoc dans la masse en mouvement, là où aurait dû se trouver le ventre de la créature. Mon sabre entra aussi facilement que dans de la gelée et ressortit sans avoir fait le moindre dégât. Génial. A mes côtés, le vampire bataillait, griffant et mordant, arrachant des bouts de chair qui volaient en tous sens sans avoir l'air d'affecter le moins du monde la montagne tremblotante qui grossissait devant nous.

Brusquement, quelque chose sembla se figer dans les tissus et prendre de la substance. Là où moins d'une seconde auparavant se tenait un boudin spongieux sans consistance, apparut un bras, long et musculeux. Et rapide. D'un coup puissant, il éjecta le non-mort, l'envoyant valdinguer violemment contre un mur. Je poussai un rugissement de fureur et frappai, coupai, entaillai tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la racine d'un membre, visant les artères. La peau était épaisse et je ne faisais pas assez de dégâts. J'allais devoir trouver autre chose. Au-dessus de moi, le vampire revint à la charge, sautant à la tête du monstre. Je profitai du répit pour reculer et observer notre ennemi, cherchant ses points faibles.

« Kate, sauve-toi ! me répéta Ghastek, occupé à lacérer tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas avec un seul vamp ! », lui rétorquai-je.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il s'était engoncé dans un coin, se planquant derrière un bureau renversé. Cela ne le protégerait pas longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je devais le sortir de là. Ghastek avait beau être le navigateur le plus doué et le plus coriace que je connaissais, il n'avait personnellement aucun talent pour le combat et son corps trop chétif n'offrait aucune résistance. Si son vamp y restait, il serait aussi vulnérable qu'un chaton.

Je reportai mon attention vers le combat. La créature qui nous attaquait ne ressemblait à rien que je connaissais. Le cuir sombre, d'une teinte proche de celle du tek, haute mais râblée, elle avait un torse énorme d'où pendaient des bras ridiculement longs, épais comme des poteaux, qui fendaient l'air avec une vivacité qui m'inquiétait. Ses mains étaient armées de griffes recourbées qui brillaient comme si elles étaient recouvertes de métal. Sa tête, curieusement proportionnée, semblait émerger du tronc comme un bubon sur le point d'éclater. Pas de cou. Merde. Il faudrait trouver un autre endroit pour atteindre une artère vitale. Deux fentes jaunâtres et dissymétriques qui devaient être ses yeux s'ouvraient et palpitaient au milieu de la masse qu'était son visage. Pas de bouche.

Drôle de machin.

Le vampire bataillait férocement, lacérant le crâne chauve et bombé sans que ça ne semble perturber le monstre. Un coup de pattes le déséquilibra et Ghastek essaya de trouver une prise sur son dos gibbeux, mais la créature le délogea, disloquant ses propres épaules pour saisir entre ses griffes acérées. Le vamp se tortilla dans la poigne de la bête, et celle-ci écarta les bras, tirant sur le corps impuissant. Je vis les yeux du non-mort luire d'un éclat carmin juste avant d'être déchiré en deux. Ghastek s'était retiré pour ne pas subir de plein fouet la mort de son vampire.

La créature jeta nonchalamment les deux paquets de chair humides derrière lui et se tourna vers moi. Saleté. Elle venait d'écarteler un vampire centenaire avec la facilité d'un gosse brisant une brindille. Je me campai solidement sur mes jambes, Sarrat levée entre moi et le monstre.

« Gentille fille, murmurai-je. Tu veux jouer ? »

Mon ventre arrondi m'encombrait, mais, vu qu'il ne m'avait pas été livré en kit, j'allais devoir m'en arranger. Bon sang, si je survivais à ça, Curran allait me tuer.

J'attendis qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement. Sa technique de combat semblait se résumer à frapper aveuglément tout ce qui bougeait. En temps normal, ce genre d'adversaires ne faisaient pas de vieux os face à moi, mais aujourd'hui, dans la promiscuité de mon bureau et avec la déferlante hormonale qui noyait ma concentration dans une marée de sensations farfelues allant aléatoirement de l'envie irrésistible de faire pipi à celle de pleurer devant une photo de bébé phoque, je ne pouvais jurer de rien.

Je fis tourner mon sabre, échauffant mon poignet, et me déplaçai légèrement vers la droite pour gagner un peu d'espace tout en gardant mes distances avec la créature dont les yeux étrécis ne me quittaient pas. Brusquement, elle fondit sur moi, jetant ses bras en avant pour m'agripper. J'esquivai facilement et laissai le tranchant embrasser son aisselle. Un sang sombre et malodorant goutta quelques secondes de sa plaie et se tarît aussitôt. Merde. Une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle me repoussa violemment et je percutai le mur derrière moi. Le souffle coupé, acculée, j'évitai maladroitement le coup suivant et ripostai, frappant de toutes mes forces l'avant-bras noueux. Sarrat entailla la peau et se fraya un chemin dans des muscles aussi durs que du bois avant de se planter solidement dans l'os. La créature émit un gargouillement guttural et retira son bras, emportant mon sabre avec lui. Privée d'arme, je roulai loin d'elle et m'abritai derrière un bureau pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon ventre me tiraillait et je grimaçai en sentant mes côtes protester à chaque inspiration. Combattre une bestiole non identifiée, dangereuse et plus solide qu'un tronc d'arbre, qui venait de me piquer mon sabre avec une facilité insultante, c'était une expérience que je n'avais pas osé rêver pour ces quatre derniers mois de grossesse.

Une griffe jaillit du bureau, éclatant le bois, et le monstre le souleva sans effort avant de le balancer négligemment derrière lui comme s'il s'était agi d'un fétu de paille. Je bondis sur mes pieds et m'éloignai. Il me fallait une arme. N'importe quoi. La créature frappa encore, lançant un bras démesuré vers moi. Je pivotai comme un torero, la laissant exploser le mur derrière moi.

Les corps des deux vampires étaient trop loin pour que je puisse me servir de leur sang, et Doolittle[2] m'avait déconseillé d'avoir recours aux mots de pouvoir au cours de la grossesse, ne sachant pas quel impact cela pouvait avoir sur le fœtus. Au temps pour mes talents particuliers. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant fébrilement de quoi me défendre. J'évitai un nouveau coup et, profitant de l'élan brisé du monstre, courus me réfugier vers Ghastek. Mon Légat s'était recroquevillé dans l'angle qui menait à l'escalier et observait le combat avec des yeux ronds, le souffle court et haché. Il n'était que très rarement présent sur les champs de bataille, et toujours à l'abri d'un blindage qui garantissait sa sécurité. Se retrouver en première ligne et être menacé directement ne faisaient pas partie de ses habitudes. Je connaissais sa crainte de la mort – sa survie faisait partie du contrat qui nous liait tous les deux – et je savais que c'était à moi de le protéger.

Notre ennemi m'avait suivie. Il se mouvait un peu trop rapidement, et d'une manière bien trop fluide à mon goût. Du coin de l'œil, je repérai un objet brillant sous un amoncellement de feuilles éparpillées. Le coupe-papier en argent ! Je m'en emparai et bougeai assez vite pour échapper à une autre attaque. Je revins vers Ghastek tout en m'efforçant d'enfoncer la pointe arrondie de l'instrument dans mon avant-bras. Je me déchiquetai douloureusement la peau avant de parvenir à faire jaillir quelques gouttes de mon sang. Je traçai à la va-vite un cercle sanguinolent autour du Maître des Morts et l'enfermai dans une garde qui rougeoya un court instant avant de se solidifier autour de lui, le coupant du monde extérieur. Je basculai juste à temps pour esquiver une patte qui griffa le bouclier dans un éclair rouge. Ghastek poussa un cri étouffé par la barrière immatérielle et se replia davantage sur lui-même, terrifié.

Le sachant en sécurité, je ne m'attardai pas vers lui et me mis à l'abri de la volée de coups que la créature faisait pleuvoir sur moi. Je déviai son bras d'un coup de pied et, indifférente aux fourmillements qui assaillaient ma jambe sous la violence de l'impact, glissai sous elle. Je visai juste et plantai d'un geste assuré la lame émoussée du coupe-papier en plein dans son entrejambe, espérant toucher un point vital. Un grondement sourd répondit à ma tentative et la bête recula vivement, emportant avec elle le coupe-papier fiché dans son aine ensanglantée.

Cette saloperie passait son temps à me chiper mes armes. Je commençais à trouver ça agaçant. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas insensible. J'étais parvenue à la blesser. Comme disait mon père adoptif : si ça saigne, ça peut mourir.

Mais, une fois encore, je n'avais plus d'arme. La poignée de mon sabre dépassait de son avant-bras, me narguant presque par sa proximité. Pas question de le récupérer. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, en quête du moindre objet susceptible de perforer le cuir épais de cette cochonnerie. Andrea laissait toujours une partie de son arsenal ici, mais l'armurerie était au premier étage et, de toute façon, en pleine vague tech, les flingues étaient inutiles.

Le monstre se jeta brusquement sur moi. Je réagis trop tard et reçus un coup de griffe qui lacéra mon flanc. Je parai de mon mieux l'attaque suivante mais fus éjectée contre l'angle d'un bureau. Le coin me rentra dans les côtes, et la sensation aigue me fit perdre le fil des événements pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à mon adversaire de me rejoindre. Une violente douleur transperça mon épaule droite et je hurlai alors qu'une longue griffe acérée me clouait au plateau de bois.

Je vis se rapprocher la masse sombre de son visage. Les deux fentes asymétriques brillaient, diffusant une lueur dorée qui me rappela brièvement l'éclat des yeux de Curran. La créature pesa de tout son poids sur moi et je grimaçai en sentant la griffe s'enfoncer davantage dans mon épaule, ravageant encore un peu mes chairs en bouillie. J'entendis vaguement Ghastek crier mon nom à travers le brouillard qui paralysait mes sens, et le monde ne se résuma soudain plus qu'à ces flammèches jaunes qui brillaient et pulsaient devant moi, palpitant comme deux cœurs.

Avec un effort de volonté qui me coûta une énergie démesurée, je laissai ma main libre errer mollement sur le bureau. Mes doigts trouvèrent le contact rassurant d'une texture familière et je sentis un fil terriblement aiguisé entailler le bout de mon index. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je raffermis ma prise et portai la main vers le premier œil à ma portée pour le trancher d'un geste vif. Une humeur bileuse en jaillit et se déversa sur moi, chaude et pestilentielle, tandis que la créature ruait violemment. Une convulsion la fit chuter et elle s'étala au sol, tremblante et agitée de spasmes. Je me redressai péniblement et la contournai pour me diriger vers mon sabre. Je saisis la poignée de Sarrat et, forçant comme un bœuf, le retirai de l'avant-bras avant de le planter sans cérémonie dans le deuxième œil. Je l'enfonçai aussi loin que je le pus et le maintins en place pendant que le monstre agonisait, le corps secoué par des soubresauts désordonnés.

Assis derrière ma garde, Ghastek m'observait, pétrifié. Lorsque les membres de la créature cessèrent leur danse épileptique, je sortis Sarrat de son orbite et rejoignit mon Légat. Je passai la main dans la barrière qui se figea autour de mon poignet et se brisa. Ghastek se releva avec précautions, comme si son corps était perclus de courbatures, et me lança un regard effaré.

« Je sais, dis-je, la voix éraillée. La prochaine fois, on ira au Casino.

— Kate, coassa-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés passant de moi au corps immobile du monstre, tu l'as tué avec une enveloppe… »

Je me retournai et avisai le rectangle de papier blanc taché de sang qui baignait dans une mare de pus. Un éclair de génie, au moment où mes doigts avaient touché le bord tranchant, et le souvenir de Julie se plaignant constamment d'avoir le bout des doigts couverts de coupures nettes, profondes et douloureuses lorsqu'elle gérait le courrier. Le premier pari avait été de croire que ces deux fentes palpitantes étaient son cœur. Le second, de tenter de les entailler avec un bout de papier.

J'étais plutôt douée pour les paris stupides.

Je haussai les épaules, lasse et fourbue. L'adrénaline redescendue, je commençais à sentir les douleurs exploser un peu partout dans mon corps. Je cherchai au fond de moi la petite étincelle de vie qu'était mon fils et la trouvai, forte et solide. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Ghastek se dirigea vers le téléphone, balancé dans un coin de la pièce, et testa la tonalité. Je le vis composer un numéro et suivis distraitement sa conversation.

« Sharrim a besoin de soins immédiats, entendis-je. Et d'une équipe de nettoyage. Oui. Non, ne prévenez pas Curran Lenhart tout de suite. La situation est sous contrôle. »

J'attendis qu'il ait terminé et me retournai vers lui.

« Comment as-tu su ? lui demandai-je.

— Que c'était un piège ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il regarda derrière moi et tendit le doigt, me désignant le sol.

« Son livre, dit-il simplement.

—Quoi son livre ?

— C'est un livre de physique quantique.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu t'es basé sur la couverture d'un bouquin pour l'attaquer ? m'étranglai-je.

— Elle avait quoi ? Cinq ou six ans ? Tu trouves normal qu'une gosse aussi jeune se balade avec un livre de physique quantique, toi ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège. »

Je secouai la tête, mortifiée. C'était à mes côtés qu'il avait développé ce genre de stratégie foireuse ? J'étais vraiment un mauvais exemple. Je m'approchai du livre et me baissai pour le ramasser. La couverture, vieille et abimée, était malgré tout magnifique, épaisse et ouvragée, sertie d'enluminures dorées. Pas le style de bouquin qui courait les rues d'une Atlanta post-apocalyptique, surtout dans les bras d'une gamine abandonnée. Je l'ouvris et butai sur la page de garde, couverte d'une fine écriture manuscrite que je connaissais bien.

 _« Un bon père sait qu'il faut entretenir les talents et la vigilance de ses enfants._

 _Ne t'endors jamais, ma princesse._

 _R. »_

* * *

[1] Bouda : hyène-garou.

[2] Doolittle est le med-mage de la Meute. Il a rafistolé Kate plus de fois que tous deux ne sauraient le dire et il la considère comme son défi personnel tant la gravité de ses blessures repousse systématiquement les limites de ses connaissances.


End file.
